


Rookies meets legends

by KeriYagami2323



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Modern setting (Sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: I do have an idea of how RWBY works from beginning to so far but this will be around vol. 2-5 which will be bit more modernized but still around the same plot but with another team to help them out.





	Rookies meets legends

Jiai’s POV*

I was walking outside with my team, we were having a minor setback as we don’t have Ikina here to help out we couldn’t go on any sort of missions, bummed out Kougou decided that it was probably a great chance to go to another place and relax so i nodded agreeing with her. She is our leader of our 4 woman team, a Scarlet haired mute with hair long enough to reach down her back, she is pale deep blue eyes which were so beuatiful, wearing a combat-type skirt that is brown and with a red school uniform shirt with white sleeves, boots that were made for both comfort and combat for long periods of time as they were mid-high while it was all scarlet red as well as er leggings while were frilly and designed so cutely on her it matches her completely.

Among us she is also a futanari or a hemraphrodite as well as all of us on this team, she’s the second shortest on the team at a 5’7” and her breasts size wasn’t too big or too small a size D. “Where do we go? I mean we don’t have a lot of options.” Mujihi interjects the raven-haired girl of our team and her clan. Her clan is of gather Hitokiri which is a clan specializing in creating memories and dreams to use against, gather information or torture their victims but hers can kill being she’s a rarity with in the clan, our youngest, shortest and most violent in the bunch. We refer her as a the crazier one as through out her life been nothing but getting in and out of trouble but among that she has much shorter hair than that of Kougou, but longer than mine while it’s swept cleanly to her right with a could downward spikes of hair shown while still wearing a small smile, her attire was completely simple.

Wears gloves that are long enough to go from the middle of her fingers to her elbows which were a shade light of purple than her hair with silver bands around both the her wrist and near elbow which i never understood while those were there. She also wears a sleeveless shirt which shows much of her toned arms they weren’t too scrawny nor to muscular as she was a bit darker than Kougou but still in the white spectrum, connected around her neck then goes down to cover her ample chest of a size DD with a purple zipper and zipper track which her shirt or top rather was a black color like her pants from above the knees. She as well has two metal bands that are silver that also surrounds her thighs which they both weren’t very far apart from each other then lastly the bottom portion of her pants are a purple like her own gloves.

I admire them both and how beautiful they were it just it was hard to believe that I was dating all three of them which seemed so difficult to get around at first but we gotten used to the complexity that this make it and learned to both coexist and love each other equallly though Mujihi had her own problems to deal with it sometimes. “Well, maybe we can have a triple date i mean I’m sure it would be tons of fun>” I suggested which they both liked the sound of that idea. “Maybe have a little fun?” Mujihi suggested which she smirked at all the possible ideas of what she can do. ‘We can do both, date first then have fun.’ She held a card size of her hand so we can see it and she can talk to us due to her muteness. “Alright, let’s get ready then.” Before we could even go anywhere we were met in front of the well organized team rwby which we all were more ecstatic to me.

“Heyo, you must be team KIJM right?’ I heard Yang asked us which i answer. “We are yes.” I said which i had to look down at her because i was a tall girl of 6’4” I seemed a bit intimidating to a lot of people but they didn’t seem at least bit frightened. “Awesome a new team to meet! So cool!!”the young leader said I’m pure excitement alone which caught both Kougou and Mujihi off guard with the sudden reaction from her. “ Ahh, so you guys are rookies? Welcome then.” Blake said which she seemed to be a fanuas since I saw her ears. “Haha awesome!”Mujihi smiled brightly as she then thought up an idea. “You all busy? If not why not we all go to Vale and hangout I’m sure it’d be fun and since it’s Halloween and all why not?” She suggested which I completely 

agreed with that idea as well as the others except Weiss’ input must be spoken. “Are you sure? We do have a test coming up soon.” She asked concerned for the upcoming test but Kougou quickly diffuses the situation by simply saying in cards of course.

‘Makes no sense to study all the time without a break of some form because if you keep on studying non-stop. You’ll eventually burn out and forget what you studied then that’ll do you no good as studying goes it’s better to pace the amount of information you gather with something fun and interactive to do while you have your material fresh in mind.’ I smile usually i come up with these rational ideas and trust me I’m way more rational than any of them on the team but being how well we know each other we can work together as a cohesive unit of four.

“I like her, she’s smart and fun unlike you ms.schnee.” Yang somewhat puts but before Weiss could intervene Blake also agreed with the rest of us “Yeah i agree with her on that one and plus i think it’s a perfect way to stay away from Juane.” She looked at the Heiress, sighed feeling outmatched by majority vote.”Fine...but with all of us here and the air traffic restrictions how will we get there?” She asked wile I look at her and smiled. “Well, why not use cars huh? We all have our own since we built them, and got licenses for em as well.” I said to them which they seemed to have liked that idea.

“So, we gonna be taking two cars then, two members with me as well as one of my teammates and one of my will ride in my car and among the rest will take their car and the two remainder will be with be with them.” Mujihi nodded at the way to split it up. After a couple minutes while walking towards our garage to get our cars the team who came with us was more shocked and surprised. “Y-You built these?’ Weiss was the first to ask out of all of them which i said with much pride. “Yep, these suckers took awhile to make actually.” I smiled as I walk over to a 1968 Mustang Shelby Cobra, has a 427 cu. in (7.0 L) of a 428 Cobra Jet V8 which can ramp up this little car to about 335 horsepower with it’s exterior a dark-blue exterior and a dark-gold trim along the side and vinyl silhouette of flames of blue faded with gold, along it as well. Had a spoiler made of silicon and the same with the front spoiler.

“You...really knew what you were doing...” Blake smile very small while Ruby and Yang were awing the other cars. “Wow!! This one has a computer and weapons holder in there!” Ruby said pointing to the red one. “That’s our leader’s the Challenger SRT Demon is practically the fastest car here anf have amazing capabilities and abilities with her semblance and technical prowess.” I said to them as all of them wanted to drive i these two so Kougou decided it was up to her to decide for her car and I’ll take the other three while Mujihi said her car was in repair due to unforeseen accidents

“Aww, i wanted to see yours too.” Ruby said which Mujihi nodded understanding her pain and expectation. “I promise to show you really soon as of now we gotta share cars.” She sighed as she immediately went to my arms. “I want Jiai! and Ruby! And Weiss!” She said in excitement which Ruby wasn’t against it while Weiss kinda shrugged with a smile. “This should be a lot of fun.” Finally not a word of complaint out of her. “Alright, does everyone have their weapons?” We all nodded and headed to our respective vehicles.

Team JWRM (Germ *sighed*) went into the mustang which the interior was leather but it was comfortable to sit in for long hour rides, like all of our cars has a communication systems between them that works within 50 miles of range at maximum. It was a small keyboard, well normal sized for average people so i turned on the voice recognizer and microphone instead. “Hey, you guys ready to go?” I start its engine which roared in the echoed silence of the garage which by the way is darkened a little bit but uses natural light. “Whoa, you can talk with these?” Yang sounded surprise i smiled hearing the blonde’s surprise but also somewhat glad. “Yep, sounds like you guys are already to go.” I reply to her.

Kougou without much words to say she types up. ‘All things set to go.’ I see it on the message board then she followed me out the garage. “You remember how to get there? Any of you?” I asked to them which Weiss said yes and simply gave directions to which i followed my way there as well as kougou till we get on a street i know and stepped on the gas.

*Mujihi’s POV*

“Wooo! I miss being in here....” I said smiling as she was pretty much relaxed by the roar of the engine and the rumble of the car, something ruby thoroughly enjoyed with me as for Weiss tried not too get too excited. “So, you guys are 


End file.
